A little TLC
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Gadreel is in some dire need of a little TLC. Perhaps, he can put his world ending plots on hold for a few days, he is his younger brother after all.


He's trapped, and perhaps close to his much wanted timely end, the flames from the Holy Fire are closing in rather quickly. He closes his eyes simply waiting for it to take him, and is probably more upset that it doesn't happen then he should be. Cold water is being poured over his head in the next moment and the flames are vanquished as he sputters at the freezing water and wipes at his eyes.

There's an intake of breath, shocked, from behind him, and he turns shivering harshly to get a look at whomever it was that had dumped the freezing water on him. His eyes widen in the same manner that the others does.

Of all the people it could have been, it had to be him.

Lucifer stares at the soaked angel, shivering, in the middle of the steaming remnants of a circle of trapping Holy Fire. He had not expected to him of all angels down here, last he'd heard, Gadreel had been tossed in prison and all but forgotten about.

"And how did you get down here?"

It wasn't like he was expecting an answer, but it would have been nice. Whatever. He didn't honestly care.

"And why are you stuck in a circle of Holy Fire?"

Again, no answer, he wondered briefly if all those years in isolated prison had done something to his proper motor skills. Prison life had worked in his favor, it wasn't that bad (one you got passed the abandonment and the fact that it was a fucking cage of course) in the end. A bit lonely, sure, but that too went away after a while. What was strange though was the fact that he was still shivering, naturally, his grace should have already warmed him up by now.

His eyes narrowed, "Why are you still shivering?"

Gadreel remained silent though, staring straight ahead at the fallen Archangel. A part of him wanted to fight his brother. To scream and yell, attempt to make him suffer all the pain he'd had to suffer because of his betrayal. And another part of him was just too numb.

He was torn from his thoughts by the ping of prying chilly grace tapping tenderly at his own. Lucifer's eyes were narrowed at his younger brother, well that was a strange discovery.

"And why are you so weak?"

"Eons of torture will do that to you. As an Archangel, I would have thought you would know these things, or did your fall damage your memory too?"

Lucifer twitched at the blatant disrespect, but he knew it was well deserved. He let it go at his peaked concern. Torture? What did he mean by torture? His eyes narrowed even more.

"What do you mean 'torture'?"

Gadreel shivered hard, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly. Burying his face into his arms he shook his head, there was no way he was going to relive those memories, not even for his brother. Seeing his younger brother look so small, so vulnerable, made something within the Morning Star snap. He felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time, since way before his Fall, a desire to wrap his clearly distressed younger brother in his arms and grace until he was all warm and snuggly.

Without much thought about it, he stepped forward, reaching his hand out for his younger brother. Gadreel forced him to a pause as he turned a glare in his direction and swatted at his outstretched hand, refusing his help.

"No, leave me be. I don't need your help."

His eyes narrowed, the angels shivering said otherwise, "Now you listen to me, little angel, you will allow me to help you and I'll get no lip about it."

Gadreel looked back up at him, his eyes hard, "And what if I refuse?"

"Well first off, I'm an Archangel-"

"Fallen."

"Don't be rude/ And secondly, I won't allow it. Now as your not doing well, come, lets get you into dryer clothes so you don't metaphorically freeze to death."

Gadreel shook his head and moved away. Lucifer sighed and shook his head at the stubbornness. Grabbing the arm hanging out to smack him away and ducking down, he pulled him up over his shoulder.

Thank Dad for Archangelic strength.

It only added to his concern when Gadreel didn't put up that much of a fight (and that was putting it lightly) and simply took to hanging over his shoulder like some rag doll.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times until the ride comes to a complete stop."

…

Any other angel would have been completely spent after carrying someone over their shoulder for as long as he had, but then Lucifer was no ordinary Angel either, Demons were littered around the abode and all looked up as he entered through the front door and a few even eyed his package hungrily.

He sent them an icy glare.

"If any of you touch him, I'll rip your throats out."

A brave few actually look visibly put out, Lucifer motioned for the odd ones that didn't thoroughly annoy him as much as the rest did to follow him. Heading beyond the horde of idiotic cockroaches and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Gadreel was drowsy (and he absolutely did not find it kind of endearing that his little brother was falling asleep over his shoulder) and so he was a tad gentle as he flipped him over his shoulder and down on the bed. Gadreel settled easily and so Lucifer turned his attention to the three demons who had followed as commanded.

"Go get him new clothes."

They nodded silently and obediently, so he turned back around to assess his younger brother closer.

"And make sure to get him a jacket, it's getting chilly out there."

He shooed them with a wave of his hand and they were gone in the next moment. Sighing, Lucifer got to work, starting with removing his shoes. He stripped him out of his wet clothes and was forced to another stop. Scars covered his torso, criss-crossing whip lines, burns, you name it—he had it on his chest.

Lucifer grumbled under his breath promising to get the information about them when Gadreel was well enough to do so.

Reaching for the blankets, the older brother pulled them up to the younger brother's chin. And then he rethought it over and moved again to flip his younger brother over onto his stomach. If he thought the torso was bad, it had nothing on his shoulders. Concern taking over his thought processes, he snapped his fingers for some much needed supplies and sat down next to his side. It took a long while for him to finish and wrapped the bandages around his entire torso, but he managed it. He'd just finished, making to move away, when Gadreel mumbled in his sleep, inching closer to the soft touches (and he wondered then the last time he'd been cared for was) and Lucifer couldn't help but smile at him fondly.

"Oh? Is that something you like?", he massaged his shoulder blade with a few fingers, "Does that feel good, Little Brother?"

Gadreel licked his lips, nuzzled into his leg, and nodded at him sleepily. Smirking knowingly with a hint of slyness, Lucifer knew exactly what to do to make his brother pur like a little fledgling.

If only he had a camera.

…

Lucifer hummed to himself as he sifted his fingers through the soft matted feathers of his brothers wings. They were a pity actually, they had once gleamed like the swirling vortex's of thousands of galaxys, now only glow'd with the faint dull gray of the endless dank dusty darkness of space.

He was collecting a pile of broken feathers on the floor around them. His hands wandered over the beaten skin of his warm wings, and a frown graced his features. Gadreel had mentioned torture, but that would be crossing—there was no way Michael would condone those sorts of actions.

This was something way beyond poor maintenance, it looked like someone had purposely, violently, torn into these wings with the most malicious intent he'd ever seen.

"Hey, slummy!"

A demon, well trained animals that they were, came barging into the room and he had to resist the urge to yell at them (and possibly obliterate them) for being so impossibly loud and almost waking up his younger brother. But Gadreel remained sound asleep and the demon looked just as terrified (as it should).

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Get me a bucket of warm water and some towels."

It nodded like the obedient well-trained pet that it was, and he waved it off absentmindedly, and he waved it off absentmindedly and it was off to do as it was told. Lucifer turned his complete attentions back on his younger brothers wings.

"We're going to clean these things up, cause they stink, and then maybe the new feathers will stand a chance coming in."

Gadreel mumbled in his slumber and his wing under his brothers fingers and Lucifer grinned at it.

…

Gadreel felt warm, and fuzzy, and comfy like he was a small fledgling again being cradled in his older brothers silky wings. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, looking at whatever it was he was facing. It was in this moment that he realized that his arm was curled around his older brothers knee and he was becoming well aware that his face was oddly close to his thigh.

And there was a hand massaging his right shoulder and it feels so good on the aching muscle.

The younger angel moved slightly, carefully.

(And he'd never bring up the fact that at the moment of his waking whether or not he was purring)

His Older Brother, Lucifer, is laying stretched out beside him and his ankles are crossed at the end. A book is balanced in one hand, the other still massaging at his tense shoulder (wing?) muscle, he's not paying much attention to him either—more engrossed into the book he's reading.

Lucifer hums, flipping the page with his thumb, and scratches at the skin on his shoulder lightly.

"You go back to sleep mister, you should not be awake yet."

While he didn't put up much of a fight, Gadreel would like it to be known that he did indeed make a grunt of protest, but as it was, Archangel's were cheaters. The hand moved from his shoulder and fingers began tracing shapeless patterns across his forehead. A warm, sleepy 'feeling' filled him to the core and he once again felt himself slipping off again.

Stupid Archangels and their mind powers.

Lucifer grinned to himself as he felt his younger brother drift off to much needed sleep once more, and his warm nose press back into his outer thigh. He cups the back of the others soft head before returning his hand to massaging his shoulder again.

Gaddy here was in dire need of some major TLC and, well, perhaps he can take some time from his world ending planning to take care of his younger brother.

Father knows he hadn't been a big brother to any of his siblings in a long time, but the feeling of his younger brother nuzzling into his leg is admittedly a feeling he has missed more than he thought he would.


End file.
